


Pokémon: Freaks

by breakbeat



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drug Use, Gang Violence, Gen, Hybrids, Murder, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeat/pseuds/breakbeat
Summary: A story about rage and companionship. - Michael Dunwin Jr. was going to be a typical trainer. Then the incident happened, turning into a monstrous freak of both man and Larvitar. Half-a-decade later, a scientist, Mary Croft, finds Michael. Now, Michael must choose between a better life and the people who took him in years ago. Anthro Larvitar TF series. Related to the Hybridverse.





	1. Chapter 0

**Author's Note:**

> This series is not for the faint of heart. This series is not a vain attempt at shock tactics. This series is an expose of the places and people I know too much about, a reflection of modern life. This is offensive. This is mature. This is heavy. This is real. Viewer discretion is advised.

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

 

_"So what the hell you got me in here for?"_

_"Sure you don't want a drink first? Water?"_

_"...Think I'll be fine on my own."_

_"Well, if you're gonna be that stubborn, then I guess I'll get to my point quickly and let you be on your way, huh?"_

_"Tch, that'd be nice for a change. Everybody wantin' to know all the details, man."_

_"Lar."_

_"Well... Speaking of details, do you at least know what you are?"_

    ...

_"A'ight, you look at me right here, you know exactly as much as I do. I don't know shit, 'n if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be tellin' your bitch-ass it. I'm fuckin' tired of people asking me what I am. Do you just expect me to know?"_

_"Alright, let's calm down there."_

_" Do you fuckin' expect me to know?"_

_"That wasn't a request. Sit down."_

_"I can bust out of here in ten seconds flat. I don't fuckin' need you for nothin'."_

_"And I know exactly where you'll go back to. Now, sit down and let me ask my questions."_

    ...

_"Now, how did you end up like this?"_

_"A question I can finally answer. Bitch is catching on-"_

_"Larv."_

_"Answer it."_

    ...

_"Well, if this is gon' be the case, I might take you up on that drink offer."_

    ...

_"Here's your drink. Now, let's start."_

_"Heyheyheyhey, I ever say you could start evidencing me with your shit? Toss the camera. Ya wanna know my life story or not?"_

_"Relax, this is for scientific purposes, I don't have any reasons to turn you into the police... Not yet anyways."_

_"Whatever. I'll tell you at least when and where all this shit started, but that's that."_

_"Good enough for me at this point... Alright, aaaaaand... begin._

_This is Michael's story, take 1."_


	2. freaks

****

**Chapter 1:[Freak](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtxV3qJm3ps)**

 

**Freak — /** **ˈfrēk** **/ — _n._  -**

**a person or animal on exhibition as an example of a strange deviation from nature; a monster.**

 

_"This is Michael's story, take 1."_

_"'The hell you talkin'? Whatever... It all started on my own tenth birthday, can remember it clear as day..."_

* * *

    "Good Arceus Michael, you're really gonna sleep in on your birthday?"

    "Just five more minutes, Ma..."

* * *

_"Your mother? Can you please tell me more about her?"_

_"I was gettin' there, chill woman. If you gotta be so quick about things, Ma's Joanne and Pop is Michael, same as my own. Nicest people I ever met before all... this shit happened."_

* * *

    Now, believe you-me, sister, they actually are good people, like the crew, but... different. Different in a way that I don't like talkin' about 'em. Mama was always... I guess there for you. Always had a smile, despite all the crap I know she's had to 've gone through. She was always off in her own world, 'specially with Dad, but you could trust her. 'Til bad shit happens, at least. 

    "I thought you'd want to get outta this place soon as possible, but if you're gonna be that way, sleepy..."

    "Fine..." I say, getting out of my bed. Yeah, I had my own bed, in my own crib, believe it or not. Ain't the best there is, but down here you yourself know you can't complain much. You know, one story, like they all is around here, at least looks half-painted 'n decent brick... Got some nice chairs 'n enough space for three to live in. There are some other homes like us to stick out as well, but you could always hear for somebody wishin' for a better home away from here. Thing is, you ain't never too far away from gang activity, I've learned.

    It's April 5th the day I got up, and I had turned 10 on that day. I walked on out of my room after some clothes. I was supposed to be reppin' my new starter today and go off on my own for some 'ventures, but Lord Arceus knows we don't have that much. 'S also probably that son of a bitch who thought it was funny to make me go out like _this._

Walkin' through the hallway into my living room, I saw both Ma and Dad there, looking right at me. Given it look like they were coverin' something, I knew somethin' was up, so I asked what the deal was. Then, get this, they move over 'n reveal it, and I just see this big-ass box on the floor. It's rattling, like somethin's movin' in there.

    As I opened it on up, I saw a big ol' green thing staring right up at me, wide-eyed 'n everything. A Pokémon. He was like how ya see him now—ya fuckin' shortstack—green all over 'side from that whole diamond there. I was surprised, sure, but I also didn't know what the hell to say as well. I wasn't prepped for this, I had never expected to go off on all them adventures that other people supposedly went off. 'N I should've suspected there was somethin' about him from the start...

    "Happy birthday, son."

    Dad could've been the same, had he not sat around all day. Then again, I wouldn't know what havin' a job is like. He'd crack jokes, but he was never really cut out for anything physical. Said he used up all his energy back in his day. 'S why I mainly just messed with the kids 'round home. 

    "Thanks, Dad, but... where'd you get the money for this?"

    "Don't worry about it, we managed to scrap on by to get you this from the adoption center. We got the one that we figured you might like the most. The seller there said this was a Larvitar. He also gave this gem, free of charge. Said it's a Mega Stone and it'll come in handy later."

    I noticed the green-lookin' marble too and picked it up. These two things were only thing I'm getting for my start. 'N that's all I thought I needed too. Once I'm ready, I'm off on my own world, seein' everything offered. But, for real, just like that? I'm free, expected to just... leave my parents?

    "So... I guess this is it, huh?" I started.

    "Afraid so, son. I'm sure you'll do just fine going out there. I remember doing just fine out there in the wild, off exploring the vastness of Kalos forests. Never did get the courage much to challenge the champion much, but maybe you'll be different."

    "Maybe." The Larvitar hopped on down from me, landing on the ground right next to me, looking 'longside me.

    "Joanne, you remember your adventures?"

    "Barely, after so many years of havin' to cook for you," she said 'fore they started laughing, "Well, I at least remember that I did end up having a lot of fun with it, and I hope you will as well. I'm glad we were able to do this, and see you able to experience what we experienced."

    She leaned for a kiss. "I'm at least proud of you for not giving up this far."

    "Thanks, Ma. I'll try my best to make you even more proud; ain't that right, Larvitar?"

    And when he responded all hell broke loose.

    Somethin' happened right when he said it, 'cause the air around us fuckin' turned green, 'n like an explosion, pushed us all back, and I opened my eyes after getting hurt slammered against the wall, and the damn marble starts glowing in my hand! 

    All of us are wondering what's happening, and I start freakin' out when my hand doesn't start to like what it's supposed to! The front of it is lookin' as fuckin' green the Larvitar starin' right at me worried sick, and the whole skin feels rough. 

    Like, fuckin' scales-rough. And it's changing all over my hand the time I notice! I turned my hands, and at this point my parents look at me and see this happening too, not knowing what to do alongside. 

    I felt it grow down my arms next, which was freaky as fuck, lemme tell ya. It gets up to my shoulders, and 'cause I just tossed on some baggy shirt you could actually see 'em. My parents must've wisened up before me, cause they start yellin', screamin' for help. I snap out of it and start trying to tell them I don't know what the hell is going on. 

    Well, I tried to, at least, before my jaw starts changing. My nose pulls outwards then downwards to make some kind of muzzle you'd see on another Pokémon, and the skin covers most of my face too, 'fore all of my hair falls to the ground and a giant horn sticks out of my head. Yeah, this middle horn right here.

    Anyways, my chest must've done somethin' weird, puffed out or somethin', cause the top of my shirt starts rippin' apart. Well, the green skin continues on downwards, forming these black diamonds on my sides, all at my surprise.

    Now remember, the whole time my parents were freakin' out too, my Ma starts yellin' even though I was trying to help her, and now she's going after the phone at this point. She pulls it out and starts talking to people on the other side, while my Dad is lookin' at me afraid for his life, asking me if I can understand him.

    Not knowing what the hell to do, I run to the window, jumping and breaking through it and started running. 

    I looked back down at myself, and more of me's changed. With my shirt just straight-up not fitting anymore, I start taking it off, 'fore tripping and falling flat on my face. After pickin' mysefl up off the concrete, I decided I should also take off these jeans, and find this whole red diamond scaly thing's covered most of my damn crotch.

    Now alongside that happenin', my legs have already started turnin' green, and as I'm getting up my whole foot starts changing into just this giant single toe with a fuckin' claw stickin' out of it, so I'm having to re-adjust to walking and runnin'. My whole legs turn more green the more I start swipin' off my shoes and walkin'. Then, this giant-ass pinecone-lookin' tail pops out of my ass, starts out how any other tail would form, I guess. it just grows outwards, splittin' off into multiple parts. It's crazy, man.

    I'm eventually able to start walking again once that stops changing back there, cause Arceus knows I couldn't once that happened. Arceus also knows the cops are gonna start comin' any second, and I look back home before I busted out runnin' again.

And I started runnin' like the Afterlife's gon' take me.


	3. Freaks

****

**Chapter 2:[Sweat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beYk1lYC4qQ)**

 

 

**Freak — /** **ˈfrēk** **/ — _n._  -**

**an imperfect coin, undetected at the mint and put into circulation.**

 

    And I started runnin' like the Afterlife's gon' take me.

    I slip straight past outta my house, hearin' my parents screamin' like that... Shit cuts, ya know. Cuts real deep. But I kept runnin'. It's the only good thing I'm good at. I kept on runnin' 'til I made it out. I made sure my parents wouldn't be able to find me again; if it meant I didn't have to hurt 'em again.

    I stopped when I didn't know the houses near me. I didn't know where I ended up. All I knew was that I was alone. I heard some footsteps and turned right around, scared for my life thinking it was people about to scream at me again. 

    But it wasn't. It was that Arceus-damned Larvitar again. Yeah, you. He was strugglin' to catch up. I glinted him, he's breathin' hard. He finally caught up, lookin' back up to me all concerned-like. I told him off. Said I hated him. Fuckin' hated him for fuckin' over my life like what he did. I stared him down, and he looked down at the ground.

    Then, this motherfucker starts talkin'! Right in front of me! Pokémon weren't supposed to be speaking English, I learned that much from school, yet here he was. What was it you said?

    "You're looking at me like I knew this was gonna happen to!" or something like that. Whatever, he starts bawlin' his eyes out like the lil' bitch he is, so I figure that maybe he didn't actually mean to fuck over my life like he did. 

    So I'm asking him what the hell he thinks we should do now that I'm this damn thing you see right here, and he's all like, "Well we obviously gotta get away from people since you don't look like a normal person right about now!" Considering I ran deeper into the suburbs, I'm like, "Shit, you right," and start running the hell out. Eventually, we got out, and I find an alleyway to stop in once we start to enter the city. It's mid-afternoon by now, probably, cops have already swarmed my parent's place, both of us realize. We out _stuck_ like this now.

    ...I wanted to cry. And I did. Course, I'm stronger than that now, ya gotta if you wanna stay in the gang, but whatever. So now I'm the damn one bawlin' my eyes out. He comes over to me and tries to help when I tell him that I won't be able to live a normal life and have the dream or my normal friends anymore. 'N I think that's when we realized we needed each other. We end up talkin' to each other once we in our makeshift hideout, since now we're the only brother both of us got. Course, this means that now I can finally collect some thoughts, 'bout damn time too. 

    And hot damn did I ever. I spent two fuckin' years in that hideout. Just me and him. It wasn't fun, but we managed to do it. We'd sleep during the day and be on the lookout or raid a fuckin' store during the night, and we'd still find people still damn up. 'N after we doin' some figuring and talking, we find out that I must've become this super-human, super-Pokemon hybrid shit, since I don't look like a complete Larvitar like him nor anything like a human.

    It was crazy, man. We'd have to manage to score some food on nights, and even one time, I got this. Yeah, somebody for some reason threw out their jacket, you know I snatched that up real quick. 'Bout the only 'semblance I got to being a human. We had to cut a hole for this whole fuckin' horn and tail, but I at least had something to hide with and sleep on. Sleeping on a trash bag with a tail ain't fuckin' as comfy as back in my own crib, you know.

    After awhile too, we'd start seeing these groups of people during the night all real shady-like, you know. I ain't gonna rat 'em out, of course, but at first we'd didn't trust any of them. We'd eye them out as they passed right on by, and they didn't know shit. But we'd didn't trust any of them for shore once the cops started comin'. I had to move out for a while because of them.

    Eventually after that, one of thems finally caught wind of me. Must've been during a night when I had to get more food, 'cause I mean the moment I'm back outside from that store he's starin' at me bug-eyed an' everything. I'm like, "Shit, he's seen me, I've gotta get the hell out," but the motherfucker fuckin' pulls a gat on me. I drop my shit, and he starts questionin' me kinda like you. Told him the same thing I told ya.

    We able to get on by each other real quick without any blood, and I go back to normal. Well, normal living in the streets.

    Then he comes on by again. Things still ain't completely chill, so I don't trust him, but he doesn't do nothin' like the first time, so we good. I finally got somebody else to talk after awhile, so I'm not talkin' shit or nothin'. Things go on after dat, we eventually get to getting each others' backs. Then, this dude starts getting on me about getting me into the gang he's in. I'm not about that life, after what Ma told me about them, but he's pushin' hard, sayin' that ain't gonna be easy but it will be worth, and so eventually I crack.

    We're walkin' down the street down to where he says they all meet up tellin' me to do all of this and that, but truth be told, I'm more worried 'bout how they gonna be with me and how I am. Getting to them and havin' him introduce me only made it worse. 

    "Yoyoyo, who dal hell dat?"

    "This? He the dude I've been talkin' about."

    "This bitch? You can't just keep gettin' people in here all the time, what if the cops start comin' 'cause one of 'em a rat?"

    "Main, just give a brotha a chance. He's a friend of a friend, you can trust me."

    "Yeah? Of who?"

    "Of me, motherfucker, now let us through."

    "Whatever... Hold up, the hell is that? That a damn mask?"

    "...You're dead wrong this's a mask," I said, pulling down the hood and showing my face. 

    "....What the fuck? What happened to you?"

    "Does it look like I know?" I growl.

    He shut up real quick after.

    "Expected this," homeboy said, "Come on, Michael..."

    I followed him real quick, past on all the brothers. He led me on by another alley and got right in my face.

    "Alright, look, you stay right 'ere, Imma deal with these guys. I can hook you up with them no problem, just give 'em time."

    "Not like I have much else," I say.

    Then his ass leaves, after checkin' to make sure we safe, and goes off back to the others. I lean in for a quick 'cause you know I gotta know this, and I heard one of 'em, the big 'ne, beefin' with him.

    "The hell you thinkin'? The hell is that thing you takin'?"

    "Look here, motherfucker. You ain't seen him do what I seen him do. Rack up a place like it's nothing."

    "So? Who da hell cares when he be trifilin' like that? Boss ain't gonna like all this too much, and you know dat."

    "Ya damn right I know that and I don't give a fuck. He grew up on the streets, he's another man we could use afta some time. Tell that to the fuckin' boss."

    "...What-the-fuck-ever. You just keep him da hell away from us, next time you want us."

    I backed up from the wall once he came back. Still remember that.

    'Ventually, I was able to prove myself loyal, and since then, everybody's been cool with me. I didn't get out much anyways, even after gettin' into the crew, still slept in the same place I used to be. I didn't trust them a hundred, and they sure as hell didn't trust me. We'd get to have each others' backs though, and once they sent me off for my first job, roughin' and rackin' up a store on another turf, we'd start talkin' to each other more.

    Think some of them were still on edge with me, but it was nice having somebody else to talk to again. Treated me almost like Ma and Pa again. Ain't nobody like that in a while. I'd do some shit they'd need every once a while, sleep there some, get some good shit, and be on my way again. I don't think they still like me all that much, but as long as we good.

    Well, until. Yeah, _this_ happened. Okay, yeah, something else did happen to me, dunno what, people be saying "Evolution" like "I myself evolved." Dunno what that means, but at least I do know what happened. Blinding white light comes and sticks on me a couple of days after I join, and I felt some more of these fuckin' changes happenin' again. Then, yeah... All my green skin turned to this ratchet-ass gray, and more horns, and... yeah. Least I got tougher skin from it. 

    The crew didn't know who I was once that whole happened, but after some explainin', we good again. 

    Sometime later, maybe a year or longer after that becomes routine, yo' kid shows up. Yeah, this _is_ when you start to know the story. Now, lemme finish.

    So, your girl comes running down the street one day. Dunno why she was in this part of town, but she's walkin' down in the middle of the day. You say y'all must've been having groceries, whatever. 

    Dunno how, must've gotten cocky and didn't hide 'nough. Anyways, she starts playin', tossin' around and shit like that when she sees me all of a sudden. Instead of hollerin' like everybody else, she's lookin' at me hard and everything. She sticks out a finger of hers at me, I guess to see if I'll fuckin' bite it off, but I'm wantin' to see how this'll end, so I stick out my hand from the shadows too. After we initially meet and she thinks I ain't dangerous, she starts approaching me in the actual alley, which really ain't cool. I think she's 'bout ready to jump me, so I get on up to try and pick a fight instead, but then she gets all scared.

    And so, I realized I couldn't have nobody else come over here if she crying, so I'm trying to shut her up, and at this point she being all crazy and shit, just 'cause I'm grabbing her. I calm her down again, but she still lookin' hurt and to fight real hard after what I did. We start talkin' to keep the heat down, and I'm able to get her to not freak out no more. She don't trust me and I don't need the cops to come slammin' my ass into jail or nothin', so I do what ain't suppose to do. It was retarded of me to do lookin' back, but I broke down and, fo' some reason, told her what had happened to me in tears. Shit though, it worked, and she got all sorry for me and started helpin' out afterwards. Once we got to be good and set aside some differences, we good. 

    "Hey, mister?"

    "Yeah?"

    "I just realized that forgot to ask before I need to go, but what's your name?"

    "Just call me Michael."

    "...Michael, that's a nice name. Alright! I have to go, but I'll see ya around!" she said, holding up a peace sign and walkin' away soon after.

    I looked back to Larv, askin' him how he fuckin' felt about that whole thing.

    He said, "You and her holding hands together looked like some  _Creation of Adam_ shit I've seen before, and I don't like how she finds poking my face funny, but honestly I don't know if she good 'nough to trust."

    We'd joke about how Arceus almost certainly has it out for us after that.

    We'd meet up for a couple more times, she wakes me up and we just talk. Hell, she sneaked me some of your shit sometimes too. That's how I knew she was alright after some time. She told me you were her only parent, and you was one of them scientists. She then always hoped you could make me back into a human.

    Then she must've slipped, cause you came runnin' straight for me. It was an hour after I woke up that I saw you. Man, you were relentless. Said that I wouldn't be safe, that what if somebody finds me and takes me away? I 'member exactly what I said. I said, "And what gives you the right to say I ain't a fucking human anymore? I've lived just fine right here, and I ain't moving out 'cause of someone's bitching." You damn-near forced me to come to your home after that with all your bickerin', man.

    And now we here. I sat down at your place for dinna' for the first in a long while, and you asked me how I am.

* * *

__"And that's when we had that conversation..."  
_ _

* * *

Yeah, it is, now like I said, are you gonna let me finish or what? ...Now I don't take back any of what I said, streets taught me that much.

    And so, once that's done and over with, you send her ass off to bed so we can start talkin'. And that's been it so far.

* * *

_"And you're 15 now, right Michael?"_

_"Yup."_

_"So that's been the last 5 years of your life... Is there anything else I need to know?"_

_"Not that much that I care to let you fuckin' know."_

_"Alright, alright, good Arceus..._

_"But, there is one last question that I have to ask: do you at least know what you're going to do now?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honorable mention: [AC Slater - Bass Inside ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XJkPtxqWM8)


	4. fReaks

****

 

**Chapter 3:[Sinner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZnnHa3CY_s)**

 

**Freak of nature — / ˈfrēk əv ** **ˈnā-chər/** **— _noun phrase_  ** **—**

**a person or animal that is born or grows with abnormal physical features.**

 

    "But, there is one last question that I have to ask: do you at least know what you're going to do now?"

    "Probably go back home. 'Preciate the hospitality, but I got other stuff to do."

    "But... you have a lot of potential, not for just science, but a lot of things, I feel. Are you really just... walking away from that?"

    "The hell you mean?"

    "Well, just... Are you sure you don't want to stay here? We could, you know, take of you better than what it seems like the outside does... You just seem to be the type who shouldn't run away; like you must have some sort of purpose with this new life of yours."

    "Hey, fuck you! I didn't ask for any of this. 'N I'm not running away from shit, either. Now, I'll be on my own damn way, thank you."

    "Nono, wait, please! I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that we maybe take care of you, better than... _your friends_ could."

    "Yeah, tell that to my friends, sure they'd fuckin' 'preciate that. I've lived just fine with them!" 

    The front door creaked open during the last sentence and promptly shut tight with a _thud_.

    "...Remind myself to research this more later tonight. Somebody's bound to have something on this."

    _Click._  
  


* * *

    As the door slams behind, I pick up Larv and straight-up bolt out from that house. Who the hell she think she is, telling me I can't live on my own? Think she knows me, yeah. Only that damn girl knows me better. _You-just-seem-to-be-the-type-who-shouldn't-run-away_. Bullshit. We eventually got back to the hideout and hid for the night. As Larv leans against the wall, he asks if Imma hit the sack too. I told him I'll be there in a minute. He doesn't think too hard and goes right to sleep, kinda like I should be doing.

    ...

    I shouldn't keep thinking about her, so why do I? She's only trying to fuck me over like the cops do. What did she say even? _I must have some sort of purpose_. What question is that? We all got some purpose, don't we? Who cares what the hell I am? I've got my purpose right fuckin' here: to have a good time being whatever the hell I am. But... Then again...

    Do I? Do I really have something that I need to be fuckin' doing? Do I, after what happened with me and Larv? I can't be the only one livin' through this shit, can I? Am I really as special as she thinks? Do I even deserve a purpose after all the shit I've done? 

    "Larv?" I break focus and look on over. He seems to have gotten up.

    "Go on back to bed, I'm fine-" I say, stopping myself as I realize my tears are nearly Arceus-damn choking me.

    I'm crying.

    He walks on beside me and asks, "Larv." He said that he knew something was wrong. I knew it too. I haven't cried in a solid year. I tell him everything. I tell him about her, about what I'm thinkin', about what these damn purposes are even for... He just kinda stands there too, not knowin' what to say. Bitter as hell. 'N I don't blame him much. He leans against the wall with me.

    "Fuck it. Tonight's worthy of a night," I say as I dig out one of them new e-cigs they be talking about. Part of my "prize money." As the thing begins to heat up, I stick the cig between my lips and look up at the night clouds. At least they're pretty enough to be distracting. Distracting enough to distract pain.

    Oh, who the fuck am I kidding.

    "Larv."

    "Yeah, I don't know what Imma do either. I mean, I could say 'Arceus be damned' to both of that bitch and my friends and probably do just fine, let a-fuckin'-lone either... Why did she have to ask me _that fucking question?!_ Does it look like I know? I've just been hiding out for the past couple of years, how am I supposed to know what my—my ultimate life goal is?"

    Both of us stay real quiet after. I decide that wondering is too tough right now and walk over to hide on out and sleep, cuttin' off the cig and throwing it aside. Nothing happened from then on. Not until the next day, at least.

    The next day is real somber. I get up, rememberin' it was supposed to be today that we were gonna do something. Making sure I've got everything, I start walking on out to the crib. It's mostly drab out here, but what else are ya really expecting here. Not quite like what I've seen from the movies, but pretty similar to it. Two kids were out makin' hoops on their driveway and a couple houses with light smoke at the windows, probably the good shit. 'Proaching an intersection in the hood, I make my way down to an old avenue entirely out of rent. This is where we were supposed to meet. I'm just glad I was able to make it with no heat. Cops have been rarin' the past few days, it seems. Walkin' down, I see the first member of the group standing far ahead of everyone else, arms crossed real aggressive-like.

    "Whattup, Dunn," I say, hands in pockets and hoodie. He just kinda growls back. "I feel ya," I blankly reply.

    After walking a bit down the alley, I came across the locals all grouped up for today's rack. Zeus, the one who got me involved in the gang, Soldier, an expendable like me, and Tech and Leon. Wait- Zeus? Now that was odd. What does Zeus have to do with us? I thought this was a normal trade, but if he's involved...

    Tech and Leon are the first to greet, of course. Tech brandishes his two gold teeth 'longside a head nod. They ask me how it's been going since we've last seen. I lie to 'em, saying it's been good. You can't really expose yourself too much in the crib, except if you _want_ to get jumped. Turning to Zeus, I ask him what he was doing here. He just laughs it away, like normal, 'fore he tells me he's just helping with the trade.

    "Do we really need more help?" I say, "We've already got four people."

    "Ah, the other group just has a few more people comin' to the trade. Nothin' much that you can't handle, brother," he tells me, lightly socking me in the shoulder at the end. Normally I would'nt've minded his antics, but today I really didn't find anything good from being around the crew. Looking over at Soldier, I nodded towards him. He silently nodded back, like he always does. It's damn-near impossible to see him without his hood up and covered, and even more to hear him talk.

    "So... Why can't Dunn or Lynch come with us if we just need more backup?" I ask.

    Everybody stays silent for a bit, the air turnin' sour, before Leon speaks up, "Dunn's got some... shit to do with Gat, 'n you know we ain't found shit 'bout Lynch."

    Ain't that the truth. There's a reason we call him "Lynch the Crazy." Regardless, it seems like Dunn's more important right now. "...Dunn gonna be okay?"

    "Oh, yeah, he should be fine visiting boss, just got shit to do, so they called me up to fill in," Zeus interrupts.

    "A'ight then..." I apprehense, "Take it everyone's ready?"

    Leon, usually the head of these ops, takes a crack, "Looks like it now. We got the coke?"

    "In the van already, nigga. Been over it five fuckin' times-"

    "Shut yo' fuckin' mouth, boy, I swear to Arceus! Now, we fuckin' got 5 against their 6, we got the shit, and we got 20 minutes to get there. I say we good."

    "...Then let's get on it already."

* * *

    "Fuckin' glad that went as smooth as it did. Did good drivin' again, brother."

    "You ain't the only one, Zeus. Wish all trades could be like that."

    "Yeah... We'd be hittin' through the damn roof, like, fuck-these-hoes levels... You sure you doin' a'ight man? Noticed you been a bit quieter these past few days."

    "...Yea, I'm good," I lie, "Just don't know much of what to say anymore."

    Zeus just tosses up his hands real casually. "Whatever. I don't gotta know, 'n I sure as hell ain't gon' pretend, but, just remember I can hook ya up with any shit you need if ya just knock. Hell, maybe it's time you found a girl yourself, nigga."

    "Maybe," I chuckle before silently souring up again.

    We both hop off the van's hood, with Larv hopping out the back of the van. Everyone else had already left, but I decided it was high time to catch up with Zeus. Unfortunately it didn't seem to do shit against the mood. Whatever. As Zeus wanders off back to his home, probably to his girl again, he gives me one last nod, and I half-heartedly nod back. Walkin' off myself back to my home, Larv follows. Turning back around the intersection, I see the kids out from the driveway. Either they plannin' or they out, considerin' it's just now past the noon. I figure to take my chances and go over the stacks of cash from the trade again, countin' and flippin' 'em. 

    "Should definitely be enough to keep us in business," I say, crunching the hundreds back into a pocket and continuing onward. What a perfect day to go home and wonder what to do with counterfeit. Hideout's only a mile away at this point, and once we get there: paradise, man.

    "Larv."

    "I agree, good shit for no almost work today-" Larv stops, frozen, and I do too. As he's lookin' forward, I do too.

    ....Fuck. I shouldn't be stopped, exposed on this sidewalk, but there's more important things right now. 

    Like _her_. I saw a spot of her. Near my home. Yeah, her. The hell was she doing back? That scientist bitch was lookin' left and right for me in my alley, I swear. I wanted to just take my baseball bat and teach her a lesson for tryin' to sneak through my shit, but I decided just waitin' and hiding behind some fences was the better option. As I eyed from a quarter-mile, I could see just about everything in her face, man. Worried, for the most part, then given up, then a couple of sighs. 

    After looking around, she leaves, but I kept my eye on her real suspicious-like whole way through, in case she saw me. Me and Larv then headed into home. We didn't really know what to do, so we mainly chilled until night came again. There's a lot of that, and I should be happy with this all this damn wealth, but it just doesn't feel the same after yesterday right now.

    We both decide to just go straight to sleep; the less we think on this purpose-stuff, the better. 

    But as soon as I close my eyes and start sleepin', I start thinking about that purpose-stuff again. 

    "There you are!" I hear startle me awake. It's that damn woman again, and this time she actually found us. I fuckin' knew we should've picked a different spot for the week.

    "...What do you want?" I ask, grittin' my teeth with my eyes half-open.

    "I... wanted to say that... I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I've been looking for ya all day, but I couldn't find you until just now. I... understand that you don't want to change lifestyles, and I've come to accept through the help of my daughter. If you want, you can always come with us, but we're not gonna persuade you to anymore...

    "However, with all of this... information you've given me, I—I really can't allow my daughter to talk with you anymore if you're not going to change... I know how much she can mean to you, and I'm sorry. But it's for the best, I promise... I'll—I'll be on my way now."

    She then gets on up, all sad 'n shit, and walks on out of my hideout. As I hear her footsteps, I crack a smile. Finally, no more of that bitch. Looking up to the stars again, I prepare to sleep great again.

    But sleep never comes. Only pain. Existence pain again. She _really_ the key to this whole existence thing? Don't sound too Farfetch'd, I guess. Maybe 'cause I've realized the boringness of it all. The boringness of doing shit I don't care 'bout just for the crew. Maybe it was 'cause of that girl. She did say that I knew her personally, apparently. Maybe it's 'cause I realize that I can't keep living life like this. Dullin' the pain by saturatin' our minds with these damn sedatives and girls and gold, 'n shit. 

    Maybe this is what they call maturity.

    Whatever it's called, outta the blue, I tell her to stop. Larv looks at me a bit strange. I sprint on up and start walkin' out the home to her. I told her to stop again on the sidewalk. I don't care if I'm exposed now. She stopped, hearing me this time.

    "What's your name again?"

    "Mine? It's Mary."

    "...Mary, Imma need you to stay for a bit."

    "Al-Alright," she says, stumbling back a bit. Standing still for a minute, I decide if what I'm doing is the best thing. I either tell her to fuck off for good, if she knows what's best, or stop this pain. I grudgingly walk on back to home. 

    "Larv?" I hear.

    "Larv, I... I think we know what we gotta do."

    "Vi-tar?

    "Yes, I do know what the hell I'm doing. And you should know what I'm doin' too! We can't live in this shithole for the rest of our lives, we've got... we've got bigger and better things to do. Please. Please, man, come on. Smokin' all that kush in the world and gettin' paid still ain't gonna do us good for this purpose-shit, and you know this. Please."

    His eyes widen as he realizes what I'm gettin' at. Hell, I don't blame him given my outburst. But, after awhile he slowly shakes his head up and down. We both agree to get up and meet her once more. Coming back on to her, she starts, "I take it you've made a decision?"

"...Well hell, you ain't wrong about that, Mrs. Mary..." I apprehense once more, "I... think we'd both like to live in your house."


	5. frEaks

****

**Chapter 4:[Edge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2oIAQSUt9mo)**

 

 **Freak — /** ** ˈfrēk ** **/ — _n._  -**

**a stamp differing from others of the same printing because of creases, dirty engraving plates, etc.**

 

    "...Well hell, you ain't wrong about that, Mrs. Mary..." I apprehense once more, "I... think we'd both like to live in your house."

    "Are... Are you sure about that? You seem to have changed your mind fairly quick..."

    "Tch, you ain't wrong 'bout that. But, I admit you made me start thinkin' about how shit my life is, and I want to do something about it. I think I could do with some roof over my head for awhile."

    "Well... Alright. I'm sure we'll find some way to work it out."

    "'M sure we will too. How about it, Larv?"

* * *

   Damn. Today has been a strange day. I'm sittin' in my own room now, starin' up at the ceiling, waitin' to fall asleep yet. Well, not quite my room yet. So far all this Mary has done is moved the couch in her livin' room for me to sleep on. It's just, weird to sleep on somethin' so soft.

    Whatever. At least it ain't another trash bag to sleep on. Speakin' of which, I really should visit the crew tonight. I know Mary wouldn't all that approve, but if they all found out that I moved into some bitch's house...

    I don't wanna even think 'bout what they'd do to her.

    It's just... pretty awkward now. I can't let either of these people know, but it feels like I won't be able to for long... One of them will find out sooner or later, and it's gonna fuck me over.

    ...Yea, I should get goin', least for tonight. Hoppin' up from the couch, careful not to wake Larv, I start sneakin' my way out of her house, openin' the back door and poppin' out.

* * *

    "It's the big man of the hour, how's it goin', Michael?" Tech was the first to greet after Dunn the guard. That probably means he's methed up. You don't want to fuckin' anger him while he's on that shit. Dunno what the hell he'd do.

    "Doin' just fine. The boys do a good trade today?"

    "Yup, 'nother fine one with them brothers, should be it for the whole week. ...'Ey, uh, Gat wanted to, uh, see you. Wasn't all that loud 'bout it."

    Shit. Why would Gat want me? I haven't fucked up on much as of late. "Thanks, I'll go see him soon."

    "Take care man."

    "You too," I said, turning back around 'n continuing onwards. I guess Imma have to go see what the hell Gat wants.

* * *

    "Yo, it's my man Michael. Was 'fraid you wasn't gonna show up today."

    The more nonchalant you are with Gat, the better off you fuckin' are. "...'D never miss a meeting with my own boss."

    "'Atta boy," he said, smilin' right after he took up another blunt from the table, "Now, I know you ain't much like the others when it comes to... interrogatin others..."

    Is he still trying to get me to do this shit? I've told him countless times already, no.

    "...But, you see, we short on staff, and word's slipped that a customer is... not payin' their dues. Ya get what I'm sayin, playa?"

    "...Yeah. Still doesn't mean I'm likin' what I'm hearin'."

    "Well," he begins, leaning over and pullin' out a wooden baseball, "I'm afraid you don't get much of a choice here today. I've told you, I got too much shit on my plate."

   "...I'm assumin' this bat ain't for no baseball..." I mutter.

    "Damn right nigga. Just go rough him up if he don't fuckin' comply. Now, shoo."

    "And I told you before that I don't do this sort of shit." I didn't even care enough to worry when Gat raised up his eyes.

    "The fuck did you say?"

    ...

    "I'll get it done by today. When?"

    He smiled again. The sleazy fuck, always gets what he wants. Then again, I guess you do get those perks when you've fought as hard as him. "He should show up at his house later tonight. Dunn'll tell ya the address... Go on now."

    I quietly snarled at him, before quickly leavin'.

* * *

    The bat drags behind me as I near the house. I really don't want to fuckin' be the one to do this, but if I let fuckin' Gat down... I move my eyes to the side for a moment. I pull up my hood up and tilt my head down, covering my face.

    Whoever the fuck lives here seems to have a good enough house. 'S an external garage he should be getting into right behind his mailbox, 'longside a street lamp. Stopping at the light, I stand and wait. He should be coming out any minute, Gat said.

    ...

    Arceus, I don't have the time to wait on this asshat. All I want to do is sleep-

    There he is. He's getting out of his door. Freezing in place to hope he don't notice my face, I eye him, waiting to fuckin' pounce. He gets in front of his garage, and I approach him. The scrappin' of my bat gets his attention nice and quick enough.

    He stares at me long and hard before beginning. "...And who are you?"

    I counter, "You're not the one asking questions here, you're the one payin'."

    "I'm not paying you anything, I don't have to."

    "Listen here, you old fuck," I start, "We know you had a trade with us. Hand over the money, I really don't want to do this shit."

    Then he opens his Arceus-damn mouth again. "Well, I requested specifically for _him_ , and I don't see him."

    "That's 'cause the best you're gettin' is me."

    "Which means I'm not paying." And there he goes. He just had to say it, didn't he.

    Well, it might not be that bad if I just don't look. I gotta keep up with this man, but... "Which means I'm gonna have to beat the shit outta ya," I say, walking towards, hoping to Arceus he'll break and I won't have to do this.

    But then things turn South real quick.

    Motherfucker pulls a gat on me. I see that from the corners of my eyes, and now I'm realizin' how much shit I'm in. He's slidin' back that safety, so I start runnin' towards his ass. He aims that barrel right towards me. I know I'm retarded for doin' this, but I put up my arms to block, and he fires off a bullet. I duck as soon as I hear that, but I feel the top of my arms start to burn.

    I run quicker, rammin' into his ass, knockin' him and his gun to the ground, and try to get up 'fore him. He's scramblin' on the ground, but I stand up first and whack him 'cross the damn head. I can still remember every Arceus-forsaken sound. 

    _THW-CRACK._

I look up, and see him bleedin' from his mouth. A couple of teeth are on the ground. He's grabbing at the red gums of his teeth, and looks up at me in fear.

    "Who- who are you?" he asks, stuttering in fear.

    Shit, he must've seen me. Can't let anything like word of me get out. ...I'm gonna have to kill him, aren't I.

    "You, know I'll be honest..." I say, preparing for the second strike. I raise that baseball bat again, real hesitant like, right above us, "I don't know what the hell I am, either."

_CLACK._

    Next thing I know, he's slowly covering half of his head with his hands. Losing the jacket to mercy him my face at least once, I say, getting the bat ready for another strike, "But I at least know what it takes to live."

    _THW-CRACK._

    He's making strangled noises now. Dunno if it's from the brain damage or the choking from all that fuckin' blood. I sit on his chest, closing my eyes and raising the bat again.

_CLACK._

    Why am I doing this.

_CLACK._

    Why am I doing this.

_CLACK._

    Why am I doing this?

_CLACK. CLACK. CLACK. CLACK._

I stop. Can't take it anymore. I open my eyes, breath in and look away. I'm almost cryin' again. More importantly, though, I'm shakin'. I'm hardly breathin'. How the hell could I do this? If that Arceus really does exist, unlike what everybody says, how the hell am I gonna get out of this one?

    Despite my best interests, I look over to see his body. I gag. The top of his head.

    Completely mangled. Arceus, I can even see some brain matter.

    I realize I'm choking on my own tears, and they start flowin' in. I'd cover my eyes, but my arms are so damn bloody. As I stare at that fuckin' fruit of my labor again, I feel something come up my throat. I heel over and throw up on the ground. Why did I ever agree to this shit?

    ...

    I can't spend all my time just cryin' here. Despite my best interests again, I get up after I'm through vomitin', pushin' through those tears and pick up my jacket and bat. Fuckin' cops will be here any second, and I'm not quite ready for jail.

    Lookin' back at the body again one last time, I proceed on, back to where I came from.

That seems to be the only thing I'm good at, so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honorable mention: [Social Kid - Transmissions](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r15foxRS1gM)


	6. freAks

****

**Chapter 5:[Descent](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77Hvvbbyt10)**

 

 **Freak — /** **ˈfrēk** **/ — _n._  -**

**any abnormal phenomenon or product; an unusual object.**

 

    That seems to be the only thing I'm good at, so far. Proceedin' on. And even then, I fuck that up sometimes. Whatever. It's done.

* * *

    "Holy shit, Michael, you good, man?" Tech is the first to ask again. Suppose it's understandable, seein' how I'm fuckin' covered in blood after going so long without murder.

    "No... I'm not. Not really," I sputter. If Tech is allowed to crack, I guess I am too.

    Tech said back, "Never took you to ever be that type. Shit, man."

    I never 'xpected my own damn self to be that type ever, either. Tech, lookin' around to make sure no one else saw us, takes me around a couple of corners in the neighborhood and told me to undress. He takes off his own pants 'n shirt. I'm lookin' at this crazy-ass nigga, like, the fuck is he doing?

    "Don't worry about it. Less people gon' question a half-fuckin'-naked nigga that a blood-soaked nigga. You better start, you've got a Gat to be talkin' to, I'll be good."

    Well, he got a point. Sighin', I start pullin' his pants up, taking out his dex and blunts from the pockets, and quickly throw over his shirt. Hope this Mary won't mind any of this. As soon as it's pulled over, I can only see the speck of Tech in the distance, walkin' back to his crib. The crazy motherfucker. Lookin' back around, I start headin' off to Gat's office, pulling the jacket over again.

    ...

    "So, you're back," Gat said as I shut that door.

    "Yeah..."

    "Bring back anything?"

    "The whole deal went South," I explained, "Pulled out the baseball bat and he pulls out a gun. Either me or him in that situation."

    "...Cops follow you?"

    "Nope."

    He swiftly turns away from the back wall, towards me, an unlit blunt between his teeth. "Then we good. Lost a good customer, but hey, the hell can you do about it," he says, pulling out a light from the table and started smokin'.

    "...So that's it?" I ask.

    "That's it."

    "Well," I hesistate, 'fore throwing the bat onto the table, "Here."

    "'S yours to keep, my friend. You're probably gonna need it sooner or later."

    Picking back up the bat, I hesistate once more, "So, nothing else?"

    "Nothing else. Expect a payment tomorrow, and don't forget we've got another trade in close to a week. They're a different crowd so we're gonna need you real hard, alright?"

    "...A'ight," I say, opening the door and walkin' on out. As I shut the door again, I begin thinkin' about what Imma do over the 5 days until then. I guess just lay low at Mary's house and not come here for awhile. Seems like the safest option right now, I don't want riskin' my relations with any of these guys.

    Noddin' towards the silent Dunn on the way out, I proceed on back home.

* * *

    "...Morning. Was wondering when you'd get up," Mary says as I walk into the kitchen. Fake-sleepin' for 'bout two hours don't do you much good, but I gotta deal with it best I can.

    "Morning," I say. I don't know how to feel bein' 'round her. I just killed someone last night, and the crew don't even think much of it. 'F course she'd fuckin' disapprove of it. I can't let her in on shit like that. But, I'm living with her now... And I feel like there's something that needs doin' that just hasn't yet been done...

    "I've already filled Grace in on what's going to happen. Of course, now that you are living under my house, you _are_ going to live under my rules," she says, raising her eyes as she sips her coffee. The prick.

    "First, drop the attitude and the swears.

    "Second, I don't want you talking to any of your previous _friends_ again.

    "And third... Try to be happy here at least. I can't promise us two can help with everything you have to do to transition, but we'll try."

    ...

    Is it really right for me to betray my crew like this? I mean, they did just cross my one fuckin' barrier, and I don't know what they'll 'xpect me to do next... But for me to cut off _all_ fuckin' contact with them? Not possible. You can't just leave a band like that that quick. Woman obviously doesn't know this. Unless...

    No. I can't fuck 'em over. They had me off a dude, but I can't off all of 'em. 'Specially not Gat.

    "Michael?"

    Shit. She's lookin' right at me. "...Alright," I finally say.

    "I know, it's hard, but... Believe me, it'll be for the better, for all of us."

    Will it now? I dun-fuckin'-no at this point, man. I mean, they crossed my damn line, but they the only people I had these couple of years. If I move out, the hell knows what's gonna happen to them... Or me. But I have gotten a roof over my head 'cause of this woman. I might have a future that ain't just fuckin' tradin' 'n shopliftin'... But is that the life I want?

* * *

    It's mornin' again. I told myself I'd sleep on it, but look at how good that's resulted in. Nothing. Still dunno whether I want to do this shit completely or not. Giving up my only street protection is a real tough thing to ask of me in this day and age. Still, I know she wants me here. I saw her act yesterday. Treats me like some kinda Savior. Feels kinda good, bein' honest; I ain't getting alone or weird looks for once.

    Today she says she still wants me to comfort and "acquaintance" myself into this crib and settle down for the day. After today, she wants to start testin' me and havin' me do shit for her. Tch, I could use the extra bit of  break. More sleep to distract from that night.

    Laying back down on the couch to relax 'spite the Sun, I sigh again. Then she comes over.

    "What's wrong?" she asks, actin' as if she tryin' to understand me.

    "..." I decline. I don't want her knowin' any of my personal shit. 

    "...You seem like a lively person today," she says, "Did your leaving really mean that much? I just want to know what happened to you..."

    "And I want to know what happened to you. Why you so stingy of your own daughter?" I ask, openin' up my eyes and snarl.

    She backs up. Maybe that'll teach her not to ask too many questions. Instead, though, she closes her own eyes and sighs. "...I don't mean to be, I just... I'm the only one around here who is able to properly look over her and I intend on keeping it that way. If you haven't noticed already, this isn't exactly a prime area to be living in; not like there's _any criminals_ around here, but it's a bit close for my comfort," she slys. Fuck you.

    "Yeah, about that. Why the hell you stay around here with her? And why just you?"

    "I'm sorry?"

    I roll my eyes. 'S right. No swears. "Why do you stay 'round here with _her_ _?_ "

    "Does it look like I can afford much more? The market's already overflowing with scientists, there's only so much I get each year."

    "So? You got someone to help, right?"

    "You mean yourself? I mean, I suppose, but I thought you didn't want to be exposed to many people..."

    "No, like, a man in your life? Ain't that how all of this kid stuff goes?"

    She stops for a second. Her mouth kinda just... hangs.

    ...

    She sits upper, and begins smiling. I can see fire in her eyes. The hell did I just do?

    "...We don't talk about that... _man._ "

    "And why not?"

    "Because he was a very toxic individual to be around with," she defenses, crossing her legs and smiling even more as she says that.

    The hell was this guy's problem? "Comon, I'm sure he isn't worse than me..."

    "He isn't, but you're not able to drink."

    So he a drinker, ain't he. Must a thing against them or somethin'. Maybe something deep happened, I dunno. I ain't gonna pretend to know either. She don't seem like the type to continue on with this conversation either. Better switch it up fast.

    "Larv?" I look back down. Hadn't recognized him waking up and hopping down from the couch.

    "Yeah. I say we start talkin' about how this whole testing thing is goin' work now." Not gonna lie, 's fuckin' bangin' that normal people can't understand what he says sometimes. 

    She resumes back to her usual smile and position again. Thank Arceus. "Alright, I'll let you start asking the questions."

* * *

    Lookin' back up at the living room ceiling in Mary's, ready to sleep again, I think about what all fuckin' has happened these past two days.

     Me moving in. The first kill. How the crew seems to have fuckin' blew it over. Mary's demands.

    ...She might not be wrong. I can't just leave 'em like this, they'll always get what they need, even through disclosed people, but if something were to happen to 'em...

    But what can I do against 'em? I can't fuck over Zeus especially, but Dunn, Tech, Leon, and Lynch... That fucker already wants to pop me at any chance possible...

    ...

    Tips.

    Anonymous tips. Fuck me, remember Mama talking 'bout that once. Never thought I'd have to ever use it.

    None of my crew dies, they get out in a year with how these fuckin' courts work. They can't link it back through me, I don't even fuckin' legally exist. Zeus can off with me, just I gotta personally leave his ass. It all fuckin' works. But when?

    That drug trade. I can fuck 'em over then. Everyone'll be there. This whole shit is too good to be true.

    I just need access to a dex for a fuckin' bit. Just a tiny bit. But, shit. That'll require me leavin' again and goin' back to my old home to get the old 'dex. I can't let anybody see me doin' this. Gettin' up again, I slowly open the door again. I hate to do this, but it'll be for the better.

    For all of us.

* * *

_Any additional information? (Who, what, where, when, why, and how crime was committed)_

    _There will be a massive drug trade on the 11th_ —Fuck, I always hated these touchpads with my claws— _at_

    ...

    I don't know where this shit will go down. Fuck it.

    _on the 11th. Follow the van leaving at North Sherwood Avenue at 1 PM._

 _._..

    Do I send it?

    Do I? I can't just betray them like this. They've only fucked up a couple of times, but they're... the fuckin' family I never had, man. But... the police are gonna come get us eventually. Mary's house is safer, that I know. But I was doin' just fine stayin' on my own... And they sure as hell wouldn't be happy with me livin' with her, so they have to go if I want to stay... 

    ...

    ...

    "Larv?"

    I look up, again. It's Larv. He's seeing me cry again.

    "How the hell'd you find me?" I ask. I made sure to not make any noise, how the fuck? He doesn't answer, only comin' over and tappin' on my shoulder. Such a fuckin' prick. I'm here having another Arceus-damn breakdown and he's sittin' high 'n mighty.

    "Larv."

    "F-Fuck off. You got no fuckin' clue what had happened these past two days."

    I look over. He's sat next to me.

    "Larv?"

    It's impossible for me to fuckin' tell him the extent of what's happened to him. But I guess I'll start anyways.

    ...

    "Larv. Larv-vitar. Lar?"

    "Tch, easy for you to say. The fuck do you think I should do? At this point even I fuckin' don't know."

    "Lar—Larv..."

    "I've already told you, I don't fuckin' know what I want. Don't know what'd make 'feel better,' either." I clutch my head again. I gotta stop crying all this damn much. What has gotten into me? Was this all because of that fuckin' lady?

    ...Even if it is, do I blame her? She's only tryin' to help... But then again, suppose my crew is too. After all, they did let me in... Shit, which do I choose?

* * *

    "Michael!"

    A voice snaps me back from those flashbacks. 'S Lynch.

    "Boy, I was fixin' ta slap the shit outta ya, the fuck you waitin' on, boy?"

    "Sorry," I say, real casual. Lookin' behind again, makin' sure no one's followin', I enter the van, the door closin as Lynch is the last to get in.

    "A'ight, e'rbody cleared up on what the fuck we doin' in this trade?" Lynch starts.

    "I'm takin' out the shit," Dunn says, clearly not givin' a damn.

    "Me and Soldier coverin' his ass," Tech says.

    "'N me, Leon, 'n Lynch are all coverin'," Zeus responds, "Which leaves—"

    I interrupt, "—Me as the driver."

    Lynch looks at me real hard, probably sus. Don't really care though.

    Zeus continues. "Yeah. That means Michael's the driver. Heard that boss?"

    The speaker comin' from his side was loud 'n clear. "Sounds good to me. Just don't go gettin' yo'self killed out there."

    "We ain't 'bout to homeboy," Zeus responds, pickin' up his speaker and talkin' into it, "Now, er'body ready?"

    They pull out their own gats, as I just nod my head. "A'ight. We good. Let's do this shit."

* * *

    As we arrive, we can see the other dudes. They already prepped 'n waitin', judgin' by how they lined up and bandanas up. Hell, they even got sunglasses on, like, the fuck is that gonna do for ya?

    Whatever. It looks like they ain't playin' regardless. Gettin' on up into the front seat, I angle that back mirror, ready to see the action, on the lookout like I always am for any signs.

    Dunn opens the back door and proceeds on with the first box. He heaves it on out, Lynch twitchin' his fingers towards his back pocket. The open people be silent and firm, not movin' anything as the boxes comin' out. Damn, they hardcore. Lookin' back through the car window as Dunn pulls out the second box, I still see nothin'.

    I'm gettin' anxious. Pushin' against the pedal.

    Then I hear a buzzing. I've found I'm a bit better at hearin' that most others, dunno if it's from these powers. Confused, I look 'round, before I catch somethin' at the top of my vision. Shit.

    'S one of them drones they started usin' recently. Who in the fuck is usin' a drone? It flew on past me and the van. Shit, they gon' videotape the whole trade? Pushin' myself away from the window, I hold my breath. As Dunn pulls out the last box, they all 'proach the other gang. Pushin' against the boxes, they eventually stop, and pull open the top, 'vealing shit-loads of coke right to the drone, far up in the sky. 

    One of them approaches the box, looks down at every single one, and pulls down his bandana, smilin'. As he pullin' out the money, I start up the car, ready to floor it when I hear 'em.

    And speak of the Giratina.

    _" **THIS IS THE POLICE!** "_

We all freeze as we hear the first opening line, even me.

    _" **WE HAVE YOU ALL SURROUNDED ON ALL SIDES! SURRENDER NOW!** "_

    Then they started runnin'. One of 'em fired a gun. Dunno if was them or Lynch, all I know is that Zeus and Dunn were the first ones in.

    All Zeus said was "Drive, motherfucker."

    "Are we just gonna leave 'em?" I ask, starin' at him.

    "Best some get left behind before everyone gets caught," he said, "Not, fuckin' floor it."

    "He's right," Dunn responded. It didn't take my facade much convincing after that. Crankin' this rusty-ass piece of shit, we floor it.

    A gunshot. Another gunshot. Lookin' back behind, I can see the cops coverin' behind cars, pistols out and ready to take 'em down. I may not 'gree with 'em anymore, but I sure as hell don't hope 'em dead.

    Speaking of cops, lookin' back up reveals the drone, noticin' us and takin' a following over our car. Fuck. Can't just abandon these two without that camera seein' me. There's gotta be a hidin' spot somewhere 'round here...

    Shit. There's a blockade. Right in front of us. Lookin' back on the drone, I estimate how far that little shitstain is. Can't be that far behind, but it's the fuckin' height. Maybe Rock Slide can tackle it down from the sky. Maybe. Lookin' back in front of us, we don't have much time to stop. Not much time to guarantee anything. I focus in on summonin' those rocks to crush the shit out of that drone. Floorin' it and closin' eyes. Please, Arceus, if you actually exist, show your-damn-self right now...

    " _Wish granted,_ " I hear. The fuck?

    Next thing I know, couple of _BANG_ 'sand lookin' behind, at least two boulders are blockin' the path behind. Didn't know I was possible of _that_ much, fuckin' hell Arceus.

    Though what now? We 'proachin' this cop blockade too quickly to do anything aside from turnin' into a building, 'n we ain't slamming their asses. The hell can we do? Think, motherfucker, think! Might be able to drive through that board with no car behind, and dodge that whole barrica— Hold the fuck up? Are they gettin' smaller? How in da hell?

    No... They ain't gettin' smaller... I'm havin' to look down at 'em... No way I'm doin' this shit so 'fortlessly. I look down to side of the car, and we're goin' up. The whole damn ground underneath us is growin' 'neath us.

    "FUCK YEAH MICHAEL! DUNNO WHAT DA HELL YOU'RE DOIN' RIGH' NOW BUT KEEP THIS SHIT UP!" Zeus yells.

    "I-I'M TRYIN'!" I holla' back. That's a lie. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. All I know is that the cops are dodgin' out the way, and we see the cop-cars just get fucked up by the ground, crunched in half. People are starin' 'n I don't fuckin' blame 'em. Just hope ain't none of 'em seen me yet. Lookin' back behind, most of the cars have stopped in the middle of the road, scared pissed straight outta their minds. Don't blame 'em either, with that fuckin' Rock Slide.

    What is happening? It just felt like a voice just... ka-blow into my head. Nothing else. No other warning. Then all of this shit happens. None of it under my damn control. This is why I don't fuck with most of the rest of the world. Shit's scary, man. And how the hell am I gonna fuckin' deal with the rest of these fucks in the van with me? Can't just up 'n leave their asses. 

    Or maybe I can. Fuck me sideways if this don't work, but I gotta do it. 

    "Sorry shitstains," I mumble, openin' up the door and bustin' straight on out the van. I only heard the air fallin' past and their screams. Imma Ground, right? Hopin' I'll be good hittin' this fuckin' ground then. Seein' the van start to lower and Zeus scramblin' for the wheel, I feel some ground below me behind my back, draggin' me down slower 'n slower. Zeus turns to look over at me, probably wonderin' what the hell I'm doin', 'fore I get on up on the rock platform and hop down, ready to bust through whatever alleyway I could.

    "MICHAEL?! THE FUCK, MAN?!"

    He's long-gone by now for me to respond. I'm already far enough away from the scene of the crime or the van. I feel like a shitty friend for just leavin' him behind like that, now that he does got a shit ton to do, and the only one to really understand me. But it was somethin' I had to... Right? Is it? Whatever. I've already ran.

    ...

    Shit. They'll be comin' after me 'fore long. 'M Sure of it. ... Well, whatever. 'S gotta happen. Gotta leave them fuckers behind. Gotta keep running.

    But this just means I can't get back to Mary's for a bit. Gotta lay low as they look afta' me. Can't let them get hurt. Or them findin' out about us knowin' each other. I've gotta keep hidin' as a priority for these next couple a days.

    ...

    That is, if I didn't have two more questions to answer.

Who got a voice like that? And how was I able to do all that shit?

* * *

_"Sir, we have confirmation on the suspected disbanding between our subject, his group, and the opposing group. Tensions between the two groups are still estimated to rise exponentially. However, there has been noted that there was a pure source of energy helping our subject. Would you still like to continue with our operations?"_

_"...Yes, I believe they could be of use to us now. Just ignore that source for now and remember, the group is only useful up until he locate him. After that, this new hybrid is ours, and solely ours. And keep the police on the low. We don't want them interfering any further as well."_

_"Of course, sir. I'll go inform the proper units right away."_


End file.
